Nicht vergessen aber nach vorne sehen
by MiraSakura
Summary: Shuichi ist allein und verzweifelt seit Yuki nicht mehr da ist. Allerdings ist da jemand der das nicht mehr mit ansehen möchte.


Hallo allerseits!

Eigentlich mag ich ja lieber Shu x Yuki, aber irgendwie passte das gerade so schön.

Paaring: Shuichi x Ryuichi ein bisschen Shuichi x Yuuki  
  
Disclaimer: Als ob... Nya, keiner meiner und ich würde damit wohl kaum was verdienen.  
  
Hinweis: 1st POV Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es so ganz klar wer wo mit gemeint ist. Falls ich doch noch Fehler, was Zeitform und Grammatik angeht, übersehen hab, sorry.   
  
Nicht vergessen... aber nach vorne sehen

Langsam drehe ich mich um, sehe dich an. „Warum bist du hier?", frage ich dich, doch meine Stimme scheint so erstickt und ich bezweifele, dass du mich überhaupt verstanden hast. Auf jeden Fall antwortest du nicht. „Shu-chan hat sein Scheinen verloren."

Dieser ernste klang, so habe ich dich noch nie gehört. Ich möchte lachen, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Ja, ich hatte mein Scheinen verloren. Zusammen mit ihm war es auf meinem Leben verschwunden. Oh wie ich wünschte er wäre noch bei mir. Abrupt schau ich wieder weg. Verdammt, ich wollte nicht mehr weinen und doch spüre ich, wie mir die Tränen kommen. Er ich schon über zwei Jahre tot. „Ich kann ihn nicht vergessen."

„Das verlangt niemand. Aber bitte komm zurück, wir vermissen dich auch. So wie du ihn, nicht wahr?" Ja, ich vermisse ihn sehr. Noch immer kann ich dich nicht wieder ansehen. Es tut weh. Es tut weh an ihn zu denken und doch kann ich nicht aufhören. Auf einmal spüre, wie jemand seine Arme um mich legt. Das bist du, oder? Du wischt mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, von denen ich gar nicht wusste, dass sie mir schon wieder die Wangen hinab rannen. Er hatte recht, ich bin eine richtige Heulsuse. Plötzlich liegen deine Lippen auf den meinen, aber ich hab keine Kraft mehr mich zu wehren. Die frage ist, will ich das überhaut?

„Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause." Sanft versuchst du mich zu meinem Apartment zu schieben. Nein, bitte! Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein. Zwei Jahre ist es her und ich wohne immer noch in der selben Wohnung, wie damals mit ihm. Bis vor kurzem war ich froh darüber. So wusste ich jedenfalls, dass ich ihn nicht vergessen würde. Doch vor einigen Wochen ist es mir letztendlich zu viel geworden. Seit dem habe ich nicht mehr einen Fuß über die Schwelle gewagt. Nein, es war nicht mehr mein zu Hause. Es war einfach nur noch der Ort wo ich gemeldet war. Ich hatte mir ein Hotelzimmer genommen. Aber natürlich hatte ich den anderen nichts davon gesagt. Alle machten sich Sorgen, das wusste ich selber! „Bitte, lass mich heute bei dir bleiben. Nur-, nur für heute nacht."

Kami-sama, habe ich das wirklich laut gesagt? Was hab ich da gerade nur getan. Trotzdem verschwindet dein Lächeln nicht, als du mir zunickst. Du nimmst meine Hand und wir gehen jetzt in eine völlig andere Richtung.

„Da sind wir." Deine sanfte Stimme reißt mich wieder aus meinen Erinnerungen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein soll. Die Erinnerungen sind schön, aber langsam drohen sie mich zu verschlingen. Ich glaube, ich habe Angst eines Tages gar nicht mehr in die Realität zurück zu finden. Obwohl, was nützt es mir zu leben, wenn er nicht bei mir ist? Wenn ich in Wirklichkeit gar nicht weiß, ob ich überhaupt noch leben kann ohne ihn. Hatte ich nicht einmal gesagt ich kann es nicht? Warum bin ich dann noch immer hier?

Erst jetzt merke ich, dass wir in deinem Wohnzimmer sind. Wann sind wir reingegangen? Ich weiß es nicht, aber andererseits weiß ich oft nicht, wie ich irgendetwas gemacht habe, seit er fort ist. Noch immer meine Hand haltend führst du mich zur Couch und wir setzen uns hin. Als ich dich endlich wieder ansehen will merke ich, dass ich immer noch oder vielleicht auch schon wieder weine. Obwohl mir die salzige Flüssigkeit fast jegliche Sicht raubt, deine Augen kann ich noch immer genaustens erkennen. Blau wie das Meer und doch von Kummer und etwas anderem, was ich nicht deuten kann, durchsetzt.

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken lehne ich mich vor, presse meine Lippen auf die deinen. Du hast es doch vorhin auch bei mir gemacht. Eine wärme durchspült mich, die ich schon so lange nicht mehr gefühlt habe. Wieder umarmst mich. Doch dieses mal ist es anders als vorhin noch. Etwas umfängt mich, gibt mir lang nicht mehr gespürte Geborgenheit. Ich drücke mich noch fester an dich und fahre mit meiner Zunge über deine Lippen, woraufhin du sofort den Kuss vertiefst. Bitte lass mich vergessen. Noch immer ohne dich von mir zu lösen, stehst du auf, trägst mich in dein Zimmer. Ein kurzer Gedanke an ihn schwirrt mir durch den kopf, als ich dein Gewicht auf mir wahrnehme; Gomen ne Yuki.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Zu erst bin ich verwirrt, wo ich hier war. Nur langsam erinnere ich mich an die letzte Nacht und registriere dann auch dich, wie du neben mir liegst. Auf deinem Gesicht ist ein friedliches Lächeln und du hältst mich noch immer fest. Nur mit Mühe schaffe ich es mich von dir zu lösen, ohne dich zu wecken. Wieder angezogen trete ich von deiner Stube aus auf einen Balkon. Ich fühle mich dreckig, als hätte ich ihn betrogen. Eigentlich hatte ich mir geschworen auf ewig sein zu sein, aber jetzt... Ein Windstoß und auf einmal verstehe ich. Dein wissender Blick galt nicht nur der Tatsache, dass du gewusst hattest woran ich dachte. Auch das Gefühl in deinen Augen, welches ich gestern nicht mehr verstanden hatte. Das war das gleiche was ich für ihn empfunden habe, Liebe. Vor allem aber war es das selbe, was ich nun für dich empfand. Bei Gott, ich hatte mich dagegen gewehrt. Ich hatte mich nicht in dich verlieben wollen. Das wäre, als ob ich ihn betrüge und das wollte ich nicht. Doch ich habe es getan.

Kurz schloss ich meine Augen um den Wind einfach über mich hinwegwehen zu lassen. Noch ehe ich sie wieder öffnen kann werde ich ein Stück nach hinten gezogen. Deine Arme schlingen sich erneut um meine Hüften, pressen mich an dich und du legst deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Du hast es längst gewusst, oder? Du wusstest um den Kampf in meinem Herzen ehe ich ihn selbst bemerkte. „Wie lange-"

„Ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit gemerkt, dass du dich verändert hast. Ich weiß, was du durchgemacht hast und ich glaube, ich weiß auch, wie du dich fühlst. Niemand erwartet, dass du Yuki Eiri vergisst. Das können wir auch gar nicht, er ist ein Teil von dir. Aber auch du musst etwas einsehen. Egal wie dunkel die Nacht ist, der Morgen kommt wieder."

Mein Körper entspannt sich endlich. „Ein Teil von mir? Ich glaube, ich verstehe langsam. Nicht vergessen... aber nach vorne sehen. Das ist der Grund, warum du Kumagoro hast und genauso der Grund, warum du hier bei mir bist."

Warum auch immer, aber ich weiß, dass ich recht habe. Endlich kann ich den Morgen sehen, der nun über der Stadt und auch über meinem Leben wieder anbricht. Lächeln drehe ich mich zu dir um, lege dir meine Arme um den Hals und gebe dir einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich Ryu-chan."

„Shiny shiny Shuichi is back, juhu", dein Grinsen wird noch breiter, „Hai, ich liebe dich auch."

Hörst du mich Yuki? Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich nie vergessen, aber mein Leben geht weiter. Ein Teil meines Herzens hat dich gefunden, denn er starb vor zwei Jahren mit dir, bei dem Unfall. Doch ein anderer Teil hat auch ein neues Leben, eine neue Liebe gefunden.

Ich werde dich nicht vergessen... aber endlich kann ich wieder nach vorne sehen, auf eine Zukunft.


End file.
